Retractable crank handle assemblies for use with pivoted windows are well-known, and are used for applications such as casement windows having drive mechanisms for opening and closing the window. Typically, window crank handle assemblies consist of a base member mating with the window drive mechanism, a crank arm pivotally engaging the base member and projecting from the base member outwardly and a rotating knob at the remote end of the crank arm generally in parallel with the longitudinal axis of the base member. To operate the window mechanism, the user manually grasps the knob, and rotates the crank arm while holding the crank arm in the extended position. Typical of the prior art crank handles are those shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,466,658 and 5,168,770.
In the prior art folding window crank handle assemblies, the handles are often prominently exposed even while in the inoperative folded position and could thus cause a risk of injury to a passerby as well as interfering with window treatments. Furthermore, known folding pivotal window handles often do not include a means for maintaining the handle in the extended operating position to prevent the handle from easily collapsing during rotation of the window drive mechanism. Some prior art handles use a catch or locking means to hold their crank handles in open or closed position. Such handles are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,148,913 and 4,928,547.